The Case of 1976
by CJ122
Summary: Blue Erindale is a prestegious dancer, she's got it all. A loyal best friend and an awesome dance family, but she's still missing something...a boyfriend! To make it worse she's caught up in a mysterious murder case... Uh...yea weird summary - -" not very good at them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Pointe Shoes are a Pain in the Toes.

"Performer number 13 Blue Erindale. Dancing the Contemporary, Choreography by Cynthia Mills, Music: For you I will by Drehz."

Tightly bunned brunette hair? Check. Make up in place? Check. Costume not backwards and was in place? Check. I released a breath and slowly breathe in again. This was my time to shine, if I could win this competition I make it in the finals.

I sauntered into the stage, bowed my head down right foot pointed the other in place. The music cued and I blocked out the audience. Lifting up my right leg into a Y stand for four counts and into a slow turn. Then down into a lunge. Double pirouette, Triple leg ups and an attitude. Aerial into the ground with a second position split.

Technique was the key to this performance now. I could think about artistry as a second priority, but to dance into perfection was the way to win. Once my performance was over, I bowed and did a single pirouette and skipped right out of the stage.

Cynthia gave me a small smile and a pat at my back. I knew I've done well.

"Blue!" Yellow shout whispered.

"What's wrong Yellow?" I asked.

She trembled and smiled a bit. "I'm a bit nervous, that's all."

I smiled at this, Yellow Chamberland, was a small blonde with piercing green eyes. She was my best friend since we were four years old. After my parents died in a car accident at ten her family took me in, since I had no other relatives apparently. Technically speaking she was like my sister, except now that we're adults we went separate ways but still kept in touch.

I pat her on the head and smiled. "Don't worry I know you'll nail it," I said.

She smiled back at me as I waved her towards the stage.

"We won't get the results of this competition tonight huh," Yellow commented as we walked to her apartment.

"Yeah, but I guess it's to be understood, I mean they'd like to keep us on the edge," I replied pulling my hair down.

Yellow opened the door to her apartment, turned on the switch and dropped her dance bag on the couch.

"I'll say," she replied.

"Coffee or Tea?" She called once she was in the kitchen.

I sat on the couch and rubbed my temples. "Tea please," I said.

Yellow came out with a tea set on a trey and set it down on the coffee table. She sat beside me and ravaged her bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked in curiosity.

"An enveloped that I promised to give to you for him," she mumbled. "He's picking you up right?"

I nodded and took a sip of green tea. When she found what she was looking for she handed it to me. I took the envelope from her and placed it in my bag. Whatever was in it was probably another evidence case.

"So..." I drawled, "I heard he moved in with you," I finished trying to act subtle.

Yellow choked on her tea and received waves of coughing. I pat her back but internally sweat dropped it shouldn't be a shock for her to think I wouldn't ask. When her fits of coughs subsided she looked at me with her emerald eyes.

"Y-yeah, he did," she mumbled.

I grinned from ear to ear. "That's great for the both of you!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean Red and I have been together for four years now, it's only rational...right?" Yellow wondered.

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "he's living here now. With you. Yellow, honey do you get it?"

Yellow glared at me. "We are not doing inappropriate things in this apartment! Blue Erindale keep your ill mannered thoughts to yourself and use it on him. Not on my love life," she stated.

My jaw dropped and I guffawed at her newly acquired boldness. To think sweet little Yellow Chamberlands would say such things even if I didn't even imply it. Yellow's confused face clearly states she did not understand my current action.

"Yellow what I meant was he might propose!" I squealed.

"Pro-propose?! Are you insane Blue I'm only twenty one, and he's twenty three, plus I have a dance career to keep up with," she sputtered.

"Uh-huh, well tell me how you'll ever be content with having a man like Red Wattson just be your 'guy who lives in my apartment but doesn't plan to propose because of my indecisive career path.' Yep tell me if that's going to be a blast," I said with a smile.

"Red is Red, there's nothing special about him, he's just who he is," Yellow said dreamingly.

"And because of that any girl can snatch him up," I said.

Just then the door bell rang I quirked my eyebrows at Yellow.

"Expecting anybody?" I asked.

Yellow glanced at the digital clock on her wall.

"Not so soon," she mumbled.

She was probably talking bout Red. I shrugged and made my way to the door. I opened it and found myself staring at a cute red head.

"Hi, I'm Misty a colleague of Red's? I just wanted to know if he's here. He dropped his binder at my dormitory yesterday and I'm here to return it," she said.

I'm pretty sure my blue eyes just got wider at every word she said, especially at 'my dormitory.' I pointed at her to Yellow and mouthed, 'not Red, but some hot chick who KNOWS Red.'

I turned back to her and smiled sweetly. "Hi, I'm Blue Erindale a friend of Red's I'll take this for now since he isn't here at this moment-"

"Oh, that's ok I can just wait for him," she said as she slid through me and entered.

My face turned red with anger, how rude! Has her mother ever told her not to come in uninvited! Outrageous! And the clothes she was currently wearing, well, let's say it's very fitting for the beach.

I slammed the door and glared at her. She was irritating, I hate her already. Yellow squirmed at the sound of the door's loud bang. Oops. I sat down on my last spot before the she-demon came in.

"Red's got to be a lady's man if he has two girls in his apartment," Misty whistled.

My right eye twitched. Yellow squirmed even more, I can tell she dislikes this girl as much as I do.

"And who are you?" Misty asked Yellow.

"Yellow Chamberlands," she said firmly.

"Ah, Red's told me about you," she inquired.

"H-he has?" Yellow questioned.

Misty nodded and gave her an eyeball. "I wonder what he sees in you though, you're too shy and flat as a board. If you didn't pull your hair up I wouldn't know you're a girl," she said.

Yellow's face turned bright red from fury. She stood up and yanked Misty's arm dragging her to the door.

"H-hey! Wait. What are you doing?" Misty demanded.

"What I should have done at the very beginning," Yellow muttered.

Before Yellow could reach the door, it opened revealing Red and my ride back home. I stood up and trailed behind Yellow.

"Red!" Misty exclaimed pulling her arm away from Yellow and slammed into the raven haired man.

Red Watson, twenty three year old under graduate of Harvard. Currently working with his best friend in the detective business and currently getting his criminal justice degree and business e-commerce degree. He was also Yellow's boyfriend who currently lives with her. Red and I have known each other since high school so you can say I know him pretty darn well.

"M-Misty?" Red stammered stumbling back a bit.

"Red, I came here to return your binder, but your friends were horrible to me!" She exclaimed.

Yellow glared at them. "Hmph. I'll be in my room, I think I'll turn in early tonight," she said obviously displeased at the sight that her boyfriend has not let go of Misty.

Yellow turned to me and hugged me. "Night sis, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Definitely," I replied with a smile.

"Pesky girl, hurry up!" A deep voice growled.

My heart did a little jete when I heard his voice. He stepped out behind the door leaning on the hinges doing his 'cool pose,' well now I'm jealous of that door post.

His brown hair dishevelled yet somewhat neat, his piercing green eyes betrayed no emotions as his perfectly sculpt face showed a small smirk. Green Oak, the love of my life since I was five. He was a born genius, finished high school at the age of thirteen and completed University at the age of seventeen. Now twenty two, just like Red and just like Red girls flaunt themselves over him.

I mean who wouldn't? This guy was the living, breathing Green Oak, one of the richest and eligible bachelors here. He could have made Apollo look like a hobo, he was muscles everywhere, tall, lean, beautiful and graceful. He was also my ride home and my landlord.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say good bye to Yellow," I said calmly.

Green raised a fine eye brow and nod his head towards the parking lot. Time to go.

Red untangled himself of Misty who just stood there dumbfounded. She looked like she scored a jackpot. Well...I guess she could put it that way, if Red and Green were in the same room it's just hard not to look away. Two hot guys just standing there like they own the world.

"Sorry Misty but uh, can you leave?" Red said nervously.

No doubt trying to catch Yellow.

"But-"

Green eyed Misty, "Get lost, he's not interested."

Misty's jaw slightly slacked but she had enough control not to drop it. With that said she left the apartment with a glare.

"See you Red, and good luck you'll need it," I said kissing his cheek.

Green closed the door and lead the way. Trailing behind him I clenched my bag tightly. We've been living in the same roof for a year now and nothing has changed, even before he was already mature, stoic Green. I'll never catch up to him, never. He'll go after some girl who may have the same IQ as he does.

He opened the door of his car and ushered me inside. I didn't have to be told twice.

"How was work?" I asked quietly, trying to make a conversation.

He shrugged. "Ok I guess."

And the silence came back again...

It's tearing me up in the inside how he never goes to any of my competitions. I guess that's ok I mean he was busy and all.

"I was able to catch your competition today," he said.

Did I hear that right? Did he say he saw me today? Dancing? I swear my heart did a pirouette and a grand jete all the way down to my gut.

He might be lying, but Green doesn't lie. He's too blunt.

"Really? Had spare time?" I asked.

Green and Red are both private investigators and detectives. Every time Yellow and I would ask them what kind of private investigations do they do Red just turn...red and Green just say 'it's not fitting for girls like you to know.' Well screw you then I'll just look at your files...except I have no idea where they were. Green knows me too well. Oh and neither of them carries guns...not that me and Yellow were aware off.

"Yeah, not a lot to do today so I thought Red and I should go and watch," Green said.

"Oh, so...was I good?"

Green kept his eyes on the road, "I guess."

'I guess'

What kind of answer was that? Jeez he can't even compliment people properly.

I looked out to the window and gazed at the bright streetlights. Then I remember how my ex-boyfriend from high school took me up to a field with no lights, just stars that illuminate the sky. I thought I finally found the guy who could make me forget about Green, I was wrong. I caught him cheating on me after I rejected him on sex.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Green asked.

I glanced at him and back at the lights. "Depends if I feel like sharing," I said.

"You're unusually quiet something's bothering you," he said as he pulled over at the drive way.

"It's nothing, it's been a long day," I replied.

"I've got time," he said and leaned back to stretch.

His shirt hiked up and I could see a silver of skin with his washboard abs. He looked beautiful as the moonlight illuminated on him. My heart was caught on my throat and I looked away. I couldn't look, I would break if I did.

"Alright I won't pester you anymore," he mumbled and entered the house.

I fell on my bed face first after taking a shower. I sighed in content and rolled over. Grabbed the remote from the night stand I turned on the TV and switched to the news.

"An eighteen year old was found dead an hour ago at 'Klington Condominiums.' According to the police the girl's name was Liliana Jones a fellow dancer of N.D.C.-"

Liliana? From N.D.C.? From the same dance company as I am?

I dropped the remote and covered my mouth. As I continued to listen to the news caster.

"So far there had been no witnesses as to why this young lady had died. Police are saying that it may have been an accident caused by recklessness by 'car surfing.'"

Now that was just bullshit. I know Liliana and she wouldn't do anything stupid as car surf. No, Liliana like all dancers at National Dance Company, we were all serious and competitive solely only to dancing. This was no accident, but how could I prove them wrong?

Green might help.

I jumped of the bed and ran downstairs while pulling a tank top over my head and a sweater.

"Green. Green. Green. Green. Green. Green." I said over and over again.

"Tch, annoying girl," he said smirking.

"You're a detective right?" I asked stupidly.

He rolled his emerald eyes. "No, I'm Gary Oak from pokemon. Of course I'm a detective, Blue what's wrong?"

"One of my fellow dancers died today, but police claimed she was car surfing, which she was NOT," I said exasperated.

Green stared at me with his intense green eyes and pursed his lips. Oh those lips...

"What did the police say?"

"A-an accident," I said quietly.

After saying that I felt kinda dumb.

"Then it is an accident," Green said and continued doing his paper work.

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him fiercely. "Can't you trust me for once? It is not an accident!" I shrieked.

Green glared at me and I let go of his shoulders. He sighed and turned his full attention to me.

"Look, it probably was. Besides how often do you even talk to Liliana?" Green asked.

"Uh, not much?"

"Then you don't know her as well as you know Yellow, now go to bed. It's getting late."

I pouted but didn't argue. I trudged back up stairs to my room and plopped myself back on the bed. Maybe I was thinking too much, maybe it was just an accident.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My right eye opened and looked for that annoying alarm clock. Once I found it I threw it across the room. Why did Green set my clock today? It was a saturday for goodness sakes.

"Rise and shine pesky girl. Yellow just called and said N.D.C. is holding a funeral visitation for Liliana," Green said pulling the curtains away.

I sat up grogily pulling up on my tank top. Green wasn't the type to look, but it was a natural instinct I have. I plopped back to bed too sleepy to even be bothered by the sunlight.

I heard him chuckle and pulled off my blanket. I shivered from the cold breeze.

"Get up, Yellow's gonna have my head if you aren't up and ready by the time she gets here," Green said yanking on my legs.

I whined and glared at him. True Yellow would have his head. As much as I love Yellow, sometimes she's too punctual for her own good, and if we were a minute late she would freak out.

"Alright, alright just go already. I need to get dressed,"I grumbled.

Green lets go and left the room, not before saying I needed to pay for rent.

I rolled my eyes at this, I gain all my money from dance competitions, TV shows I auditioned for, commercials and etc. Paying Green wasn't a problem, the real problem was looking for a new place to stay.

I rushed downstairs and plopped my self on the chair. Breakfast was almost ready and Green was an amazing cook, you'd think since he was a guy you wouldn't have guessed that he could do culinary work.

Green walked in the kitchen shirtless. His jeans were hanging low on his waist. You could definitely see the brand of underwear he's using (calvin klein). I tried my best not to wonder up to his face but his perfectly sculpt pecks, chest, abs and every single detail that made him so perfect refused to help me look away.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

"Fuck you," I murmured.

"If you insist," he replied with a smirk.

I wanted to punch that smirk of his face, but that would destroy his perfect face. Therefore I shall not punch it but admire it...secretly.

I kicked myself on the head. Remember Green doesn't like you, he was teasing you. He likes smart girls that knows the difference between a pistol and a rifle. Though I'm not familiar with guns, I'm guessing the rifle is the smaller one...right? Oh poop I was probably wrong.

"What time is Yellow and Red coming?" I asked.

"Right about...now?"

Yellow and Red burst in the kitchen and pounced on me. Since Yellow was very light I didn't mind, Red went over to Green and gave him a fist bump.

"Blue, can you go back to your room?" Yellow whispered.

Her green eyes looked determined and serious, how could I refuse? I nodded and dragged us both up stairs.

"Hey where are you guys going? Breakfast is almost ready!" Yelled Red.

"We'll be down within a minute!" Yellow said back to her boyfriend.

Once in my room Yellow sat on my bed. "Listen there's something not right about Liliana's death," she said.

I knew it.

"But there's also something wrong about N.D.A."

"What's wrong with our dance company?" I asked perplexed.

"Apparently 1976 there was this girl named Kimiko Konoha. She was a prestigious dancer, but died after a car accident," Yellow began.

"So? How is that related to Liliana?" I asked.

Yellow waved at me, "I'm getting there."

I nodded for her to continue.

"After she died any dancer who has tried to do her signature move perfectly...died..." Yellow trailed off.

"Died..." I repeated quietly.

"Yea...Liliana did it on her competition last night. I don't think you noticed it," Yellow said.

"What was it?" I whispered.

"The rising sun."

After our little chat we went back downstairs frowning. Green noticed this but stayed quiet, he knew my face well enough to know not to say anything. Red walked over to Yellow and whispered something to her, she nodded and sat down beside him.

"Alright, pancakes and strawberries," Green hollered setting the delicious goodies on the table.

"That's it? Chef Green's getting lazier everyday," I grumbled and smiled.

"Complaining Mistress Blue?"

"Yes, I am...it's missing something," I said after taking a bite.

Green sat down beside me and leaned close to my ear. My face burst into flames and I buried my face in my hand. Oh my goodness!

"And what's that? My lips?" Green murmured in my ear.

I shot up off my chair.

"W-will y-y-you not?!" I exclaimed.

Green laughed, throwing his head back. I looked down not meeting anyone's eyes. His laugh sent tingles to my spine, his laugh was so...so Green! He never laughed before...not like this.

Red and Yellow stared at us, I could feel it. They're probably seeing something I haven't...not yet.

"Guys we have to go or we'll be late," Yellow hustled.

Once we arrived at the funeral I went to look at Liliana's body. It was her in one piece as if she hadn't fell off the car.

Because she didn't.

I know it, I felt like someone pushed her or something...if what Yellow said was true then..maybe just maybe this could just be a phenomenon.

When the funeral visitation was over I ran towards Liliana's family. I need to know.

"Excuse me," I said politely.

The lady turned around, I presume she was Liliana's mother.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked.

"Can you answer some questions for me? I am one of Liliana's dancemates," I said.

"Of course,"

"Can you tell me anything about Liliana's move called 'the rising sun?'" I asked.

The lady pondered for a minute then answered, "I remember her telling me about it once. Apparently a choreographer named Sandra Mills asked her to perform it. Saying she has enough skills to be able to perform such complex move."

I shook my head in confusion, "I've never heard of this 'Sandra Mills' in N.D.C. Have you met her...Mrs. Jones?"

Mrs. Jones shook her head. "Sorry honey, I haven't."

The lady probably caught on and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "But be careful sweetheart, I know that my daughter didn't die of accident. I understand what you are trying to do so please be careful, and if you need anything..."

She handed me her business card. "Make a call. I'm a lawyer and I could look things up, starting with Sandra Mills."

Mrs. Jones bid goodbye and left me standing in the middle of the crowd. Who knew Liliana's mom was so cool? I felt a hand tap behind me and I turned around to meet my ex.

"Blue! Long time no see," he said grinning ear to ear.

Matthew Carstairs, his dark hair brushed all the way to his forehead. His hazel eyes glinted with recognition and mirth. Yeah, he was hot and also the biggest jackass in the world. He totally ditched me with one of my ex best friend in highschool, just because I refused to have sex with him.

"Matt. Hey," I greeted.

"What are you doing here Blue? It's kinda weird to find you here," he said.

"Liliana was my dancemate in N.D.C."

His hazel eyes darkened a little. "Yeah, she was my girlfriend."

Ouch.

"Sorry for your lost," I said.

"Blue."

I turned around to meet a pair of emerald eyes. Yellow and Red were behind him but didn't say anything. They were probably too busy glaring at Matt.

"Whoa, no way, Red, Yellow, what's up?" Matt greeted them.

"Nothing much man,how bout you?" Red replied with utmost politeness.

Only Red would even reply like that, and they said chivalry was dead. Apparently they haven't met Red Watson. Green being the only one who doesn't know about Matt needed an introduction.

"Oh, um, Matt this is Green. Green this is Matt, he and I were classmates in highschool," I said introducing the two.

Green sized up Matt but didn't show a single emotion. Matt on the other hand stood there dumbstruck.

"No way, THE Green Oak?"

"The one and only," Green replied.

"Man, does this day get any better?" Matt laughed.

Green draped his arm around my shoulder and I blushed.

"What do you mean?" Yellow boldly ask.

"When Blue and I were dating-well after she found out I had hots for Christina, she spazzed and told me how I was finally-"

I covered his mouth with my palm smiling sweetly at the confused trio. No one needed to know how I told him he was finally helping me get over Green. Nope no one needed to know especially Green.

"Matt sweety let's go catch up for a while," I said.

Matt nodded his head and we walked away.

"Don't worry about me, I'll meet you guys at home," I called over.

"Look you! Don't go around telling people about my embarrassing high school life!" I hissed.

Matt held his arms up in defence, but smiled.

"By the way, how long have you and Liliana gone out?" I asked.

"Why jealous?"

"No, just a few questions," I replied.

"...not that long, like a week at most," he said.

"Have you heard of the rising sun?" I asked.

Matt shook his head. "Nope."

"Ok thanks for your time," I said sweetly and skipped back to the bus station.

I presume Green, Red and Yellow did as I told them to and head back home. Only that was just Red and Yellow, Green stood there with his hands in his dress pants pocket.

"Hey, I thought you've gone home with them?" I asked.

"Pesky girl, as if that's going to happen. Especially with him alone with you? Not a chance Blue," he growled.

I turned around to find Matt trailed behind me. He flashed me that 'all american boy' smile and I felt my knees weaken. He was still hot as I remembered him to be, but again...he's an ass.

"Blue before I could forget do you want to hang? I mean it's been a while right?" He offered.

I opened my mouth to say yes, but Green stood in front of me and said, "She's not interested."

Matt's smile didn't falter but I could tell he was about to run. Green and Matt were just the same height, but Green was more slightly built than Matt and a lot intimidating as well. I pushed Green away from Matt and smiled.

"Of course I'll go! It's been a while," I said not knowing what came over me.

Green growled beside me and pulled me away from Matt.

"Hey!" I protested.

Green muttered something about pathetic loser doesn't deserve-blah blah blah. I tried to pull away but his grip was strong and he was definitely gonna break my wrist.

"GREEN!" I yelled.

He jumped and quickly let go. I rubbed around my wrist and glared at him.

"What's wrong with you today? You're a lot more crankier than usual," I complained.

"Sorry," he sighed.

"Not forgiven," I replied hautingly.

"I'm sorry?" He said again.

"Not forgiven!"

"For what? Being a good friend to keep you away from douche bags like him?"

"Yeah!" I replied.

Green looked like he was ready to slam a block of cement on my head. He was seriously pissed and I was kinda scared...kinda.

"Blue-" he said warningly.

"I won't forgive you, unless you take me out on a fancy restaurant," I said innocently.

He rolled his emerald eyes and walked to the car. I followed behind him but pouted the rest of the way. Green didn't say anything or asked me anything or even teased me. He was just silent...and deadly, because I know he can twist and break me at his will.

In a way I was frustrated, he didn't have to pull me away or something. I have my own choices as well, this was my life. I get to decide who I should go with and what I should do.

"You are seriously an annoying woman," Green muttered.

I leaned on the window still. "Oh yeah? What else is new?" I retorted.

Green gripped the steering weel tighter. "Sometimes I wonder..."

I didn't bother to ask him what he meant by that. It could mean he just wondered why we're friends blah blah blah. My phone buzzed and I checked to see what it was. I just received a text from my agent and choreographer.

Cynthia said...

Hey Blue,

Practice on Monday don't forget.

Agent said...

Found you a new place, still looking right?

I nearly dropped my phone. A new place away from Green...I was suddenly double thinking about it, but I need to get away from him.

"Blue!"

I tripped on another foutette. Cynthia was not very happy.

"What's wrong with you? You have mastered this technique at the age of five! The youngest dancer we've ever seen perfected this at the age of five, FIVE!" She ranted.

I dropped down on my knees and ripped my pointe shoes. Silent tears began to fall as I tried my best to hold them back with no avail. Cynthia sighed and sauntered out to the door.

"I better start pulling myself together if I were you. Call me if you want to continue the choreography. Which may I remind you that is needed if you want to enter the finals, IF you made it into the semi-finals," she said and walked away.

I took deep breaths and re tied my pointe shoes. I needed to get better so I can...leave.

"Pesky Girl. What's wrong with you?"

I snapped my head to look at Green.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked astounded.

"Cynthia called...said something's wrong. Thought I'd come by," he replied sitting down next to me.

Cynthia...the next time I see her she's dead.

"Green! You can't wear your work shoes in the dance studio!" I fumed.

"It's just shoes, annoying woman," he replied.

"It's not JUST the shoes, annoying bastard. It's the floor! You're going to dent it," I rambled.

Green's fine eyebrow raised up and smirked. "I took my time away from work, letting Red run the whole thing. You and I both know that Red could be the softest person we ever know. Now since I'm already here trying to figure out your troubles at least talk," he said.

Now that shut me up. I didn't know how to respond to that. The only thing that kept running in my head was, 'please marry me!' Over and over again. I slapped my face with both of my palms. I can't think like that, Green was a friend...FRIEND.

"I don't have troubles," I mumbled.

"Yea? Well slapping yourself says otherwise," Green retorted.

Oh, it's on.

Just as I was about to retort at his statement he got up.

"Come on, I owe you a lunch date right?"

My jaw literally dropped. Date? What? Huh? Someone slap me cause this was NOT real. I mean Green Oak? The heartthrob of EVERY single girl I met. Green the guy I had a crush on forever-

"Hello? Anyone there. Pesky woman let's go, but let me remind you this will be the last time I'll take you out for lunch just so you can forgive me," he explained.

Oh.

Just then my phone rang. I held up my hand to tell Green to give me a second.

"Hello?"

"Blue, this is Mrs. Jones," she said on the other line.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Jones how are you doing?"

"Good thank you. Listen Blue I found Sandra Mills, or should I say Kassandra Layton. Apparently she is a descendant of-"

Crackling sounds were heard on the other side of the phone. Then a blood curdling scream greeted my ear. After that the line was dead.

I stood with my phone on my ear, eyes wide and mouth slowly gaped. Green noticed my expression and yanked the phone from my hand and placed it on his ear. He cursed when he heard no one on the other side.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"She's dead..." I whispered.

A/N: My first Poke fanfic. Didn't think this day would come because I wasn't such a big fan of pokemon before, but after reading the manga I was all, 'aw this guy plus this gurl equals hearts and flowers' yea I'm weird.

So uh review, favorite, follow what ever and stay tuned to chapter 2.

Aim High and Dream Big guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Tutus or Half Tops?

Green and I didn't utter a single word in the car as we made our way to Mrs. Jones office. Since Green was a private investigator this should concern him and his work. He called Red a minute ago and informed him of the situation. Red understood and told us to meet him there. Now the reason I am along with this roller coaster ride, was because I was totally and utterly guilty for what happened to Mrs. Jones.

Not that I committed the crime itself, but the situation I placed her in...well that was a different story. I fiddled with my fingers, indicating to all those who know me VERY well, that I am in a deep thought. I could feel my face getting more...unattractive by the minute.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Green spoke.

I whipped my head around him. "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you mention about the whole 'Sandra Mills' thing," he said.

"First of all, you wouldn't believe me about Liliana! If it wasn't for Yellow's useful titbit I wouldn't have the guts to ask Mrs. Jones herself, not that Yellow was to blame. Second how do you know about Sandra Mills?"

He snorted at my last question, as he flashed me his famous 'are you serious?' Look.

"I'm a private investigator...remember?"

"Oh. Right," I grumbled with utter displeasure.

"Look, is it hard to ask for your trust?" Green asked.

"Kinda, since we were young you barely gave me any reason to trust you. Why start now?" I retorted.

I was furious and I was being unfair, I know that, but he was truly getting on my nerves. Green and I have been friends since we were three, but I always felt out of loop. When I was three I played dolls, dress ups and pranced around with Yellow on the open field, like what NORMAL three year olds do. Nope sorry Green Oak does WORK at the age of three, he was already doing 2nd grade math.

Red, Yellow and I would ask him to come out with us. He'd be all 'busy' and refuse to do so, but there were times were the three of us would sneak into his bed room and bug him.

Even before I had a crush on him, I knew we were in different worlds.

"Sometimes I would sleep with Mr. Cuddles," he muttered grudgingly.

My ear twitched. "Excuse me?"

"You wanted a reason for you to trust me right? So I am telling you a secret," he seethed.

My mouth dropped at this. I was speechless really, where's the Green that would tell me to scram when I pestered him?

Oh, and an FYI Mr. Cuddles was a stuffed teddy I gave him when I was seven. Green was applying for one of the top academy around Washington. As usual I would be the gracious one and give him a good luck present. I never really thought Green would still have it with him...I always thought he threw it away.

"You still have Mr. Cuddles?" I asked quietly.

Green stopped the car. "We're here," he avoided my question.

I jumped out the car and hurried after him. I am not going to lie, for a dancer I am short...and Green was just inhumanely tall.

"Wait! You walk too fast," I complained.

"No. I just have longer legs," he grumbled.

Bitch.

"Hey," Red greeted.

Green gave a curt nod while I waved and stood beside him. Red was the best surrogate older brother no girl ever has, seriously.

"After this, mind coming with me to the mall?" Red whispered.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"Just a little gift shopping. I feel bad about Misty and Yellow and I have a rocky relationship after," he explained.

"Aw!" I squealed. "You didn't have to ask Red!"

"Are you two done sharing secrets? We have a job to do," Green scolded and mostly directed this to Red.

"Sorry," Red apologised and walked over to check the blood samples of Mrs. Jones, who I may add was on the ground with eyes wide open.

I stepped over and bent my knees. I looked into her eyes and saw emptiness. Usually when people first see a corpse they go into hysteria or some other way to express how...unnatural it was.

I guess I'm immune to it, or maybe this was my way of coping.

"What do you think happened?" A police officer wondered out loud.

"Simple, she was strangled," I murmured.

Green looked at me intently. "What makes you say that?"

I pointed at her body, "I don't see any signs of wounds, nor do I see gun shot. If it was poison it should have been slipped in her meal, or she inhaled it. But since your blood test currently states no abnormality...this could only mean she died from lack of oxygen. Aka strangling."

"But not all poisons could be seen through the bloodstream."

"No, but you could see where the strangler hit," I replied pointing at her neck.

True to my word an angry red mark was around her neck. Her veins were protruding from her skin, obviously they've been popped from the pressure.

Green leaned in closer slapping a latex glove on. He trailed his finger around the mark and hmmed.

"Red, how come this wasn't in the report?" He asked his partner.

"We didn't see it since her collar was up. Blocking all possible views, and if we did touch the collar it would contaminate the scene and we know how much you don't like that," Red said.

Green sighed then turned his attention on me.

"So, are you going to say something? Or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"What do you mean?" I challenge.

"What I mean is..." He stood up and walked towards me as I backed away until my back met the wall. He stood there and leaned in, placing his right hand on the side of my head. If this was normal my knees would've become butter and I would...ravaged him until neither of us could get back up again.

"Why did you call her? What's your connection? Who is she to you? And so on," he continued.

Well...nothing to stop me now...right?

"She was Liliana's mother. I met her at the funeral and asked her about her daughter, since I grew suspicious about her death. Of course Mrs. Jones agreed with me since, who knows their daughter better than their mothers right? We began trying to investigate Sandra Millers and the connection to the Rising Sun. Just as we are about to come to a conclusion...well here we are," I finished.

Green's emerald orbs kept its hard gaze on me. Finding any weak spots that he could use against me. When he found none he pushed back and looked at Red.

"I think we need to get more information about Sandra Mills, Liliana Jones and the Rising Sun," Green concluded.

"Alright," Red agreed the faced the other employees.

"I want the body in the autopsy room, I don't want to leave any stone unturned. Bring every single suspicious item and evidence into my office, understood?" Red ordered.

"Yes, sir," they replied robatically and went to work. I exhaled and walked over to Red. I don't trust myself around Green at this moment. My hormones were going nuts! Stupid Green Oak. Stupid me.

"I'm going to the lab," Red said.

"Alright, I'll stay here a bit longer with the search team," Green consented.

I grabbed on Red's sleeves. "I'll come with," I smiled.

"No you don't. You're staying here, besides what do you know about human anatomy?" Green asked.

I clung tighter, Red must have noticed since he put on his big brother aura.

"I know enough, I'm a dancer, remember? Dancers need to know human anatomy especially since we injure ourselves...quite often," I replied. "And you're not the boss of me!" I added.

"Just because you know how the bones and muscles work, doesn't mean you'll understand cells."

I gave him my stink eye. "Do we really need to argue about this?"

"No," Green said grudgingly.

"Lead the way Red," I said.

"Are you sure it was ok to leave Green? He sure looks mad," Red commented.

Poor, poor Red, such a dense, oblivious and simple minded Red. Of course until now he didn't know I love Green, always had.

"I'll deal with him later," I replied.

Red was wise not to say anything at that point but continued on with the samples. I was beside the body with gloves in hand, checking to see if there was any other injury we missed.

"You don't have to do this you know, I can tell you just want to get away from Green," Red said after a long silence.

"None sense, we've been best friends since kindergarten. I'll be at yours and Yellow's side for a LONG while," I giggled placing a damp towel over Mrs. Jone's arm trying to find any foreign substance.

One of the doctors was stationed at a lab, filling out reports was not to far from us. He looked up and met my eyes, that gave me goosebumps.

He wasn't bad looking, no siree, he was hot with the capital H. Dark hair with blue sparkling eyes, his smile was soft but mysterious.

"I'm glad but...Blue I know," Red said oblivious to my mental eye rape on his co-worker.

"Know what?" Placing both hands on my hips.

"Yellow told me, you like Green. Always had, always will," he said firmly and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't catch it," he laughed.

My smile twitched but still there. "Oh Red. You weren't the brightest needle in the haystack anyway."

Red chuckled and bumped his hips with mine. I smiled and played along.

"So, about Yellow..." I drawled.

Red tensed but continued to act oblivious. He set the blood samples in a tube and into the freezer. Red avoided eye contact before saying, "what about her?"

"How is she? And why are you guys fighting?"

"Well...Misty came back the next day...and you could imagine what happened. Especially since that same day it was Liliana's funeral," Red mumbled.

I whistled, Yellow may look timid, patient and kindhearted (which she is all three). She can hold a mean grudge.

"Oh dear," I said nonchalantly.

To be honest? I wasn't really that worried. Yellow can hold a grudge, but with Red? Not a chance.

"Red, here's the sample you asked from me," the doctor who eyed me curiously said.

"Thanks Yamato, you can go now. Blue and I are just about to wrap up," he replied.

"Is he new? I don't remember seeing him with you before," I said.

"Yeah, he's new," was all he said before locking up.

"Mall time?" I asked.

Red grinned. "Mall time."

"Green really? Isn't this a bit too...Blue-ish kind of thing," Yellow mumbled to herself.

Green pretended he didn't hear her and just stalked Red and Blue.

"Aren't you worried about her? What if the killer followed her?" He asked.

"Green, Red's with her, she should be fine," Yellow sighed.

Then like a light bulb it occurred to Yellow that Green might finally be infatuated with Blue. She prayed that it was the case or she would make a big fool of herself in front of her workaholic friend.

"I'm just looking out for her," Green muttered.

"Or, you're worried she might get close to Red...which isn't gonna happen. But maybe to other men that finds her alluring and beautiful," Yellow sang.

Green stopped and Yellow bumped into him. Rubbing her nose she scowled at the tall man in front of her.

"Really?"

"..."

"What now Green?" Yellow whined.

"Someone's following them," Green cursed.

"Other than us?"

Green again ignored her and walked faster. The man with black top hat and long black coat was in deed following Red and Blue. While both seemed oblivious to that matter, Green did not want to take the risk.

Yellow stood beside him and called Blue.

"What are you doing?" Green hissed.

"Calling her," Yellow replied.

Green grumbled and followed the man. The man in the coat must have realised he was being followed so he changed his course. Green continued to follow him with Yellow tailing him.

My phone ran and I checked the caller ID, it was Yellow.

"Hey," I answered.

"Don't panic, but there's someone following you. According to Green..." Yellow whispered.

"Wha-wait, where are you?" I suddenly asked.

Red gave me a confused look and I just shrugged and mouthed 'it's Yellow.'

"Uh...I'm at the mall with Green...we-uh-thought we should catch up..." Yellow lied.

"You can't lie to me. I always see through it. Now tell me how this guy looks like," I said.

"He's wearing a top hat and a long black coat," Yellow replied.

I didn't look back, but I used my sidelines to glance at the man she was talking about. Sure enough her prediction was correct, but surprising enough I find Green tailing the man.

"Pesky Man," I cussed and hanged up on Yellow, before thanking her.

"Red, we've got a problem," I said.

"I know," he said.

My face crunched up. "You do?"

"The guy in the coat? I've noticed for a while now. Plus Green and Yellow were tailing us too," he mumbled.

All I could do was blink. Red...dense Red actually...no, sorry, I just couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"Being Green's best friend and business partners has its perks. You learn new things...literally everyday," Red laughed.

"Hey, I don't think he's following us anymore," I pointed out.

"Yeah, well Green made it quite obvious he was tailing the man and the man, in return has to lose track of him. So over all he was making it so obvious to steer the guy away from us," Red explained.

"So what's the plan? We don't have to stay here any longer cause we got what we wanted," I said and wagged my eyebrows at Red.

The said man blushed and looked away from me.

"I guess we could leave," he said and took me the long way out of this place.

Why the long way? I have no clue. Then a gun shot was heard. I jumped and Red stopped walking, as he fearfully turned around with me.

The man with the black coat was there holding a gun. Green was on the ground with Yellow, both were not moving.

Red acted first as he let go of my hand and pulled out his gun (oh so they were lying...where did they keep those things? I didn't even noticed them). I, being the reckless one ran over to Green and Yellow. The man turned his attention on me and aimed.

"Shit, Blue!" Red yelled.

I dived for my friends as the man fired his gun, and all dark.

Well that's it, I could tell you guys about heaven if this was heaven. I mean all I could see was white...everywhere was white. Where's the floating gate with angels singing? If this was hell then I better try to find excuses why I belong to heaven, and fast.

"Oh man, it was all my fault!" Red cursed as he walked around the hospital hallway.

Yellow and Green were unharmed, apparently they ducked just in time. The down side was Blue, she was shot twice, on the shoulder blade and on her abdomen.

Green couldn't take it anymore as he lunged at his best friend.

"You could've protected her, so yes it was your fault," Green hissed.

"Green stop it," Yellow pushed Green away from her boyfriend. "Red it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" Green said enraged.

"Green, calm down. You never lose your cool before so don't lose it now," Yellow scolded.

Both men fell silent and Yellow huffed in response.

"That's better, now-" she trailed off walking back to her seat.

Red silently followed Yellow and leaned his head on her shoulder. The girl spared him a glance and a smile. Green just watched them, he was definitely jealous, not because of Yellow, but because of the connection they had. He wistfully wished that he could find a girl that could make him feel that way, of course having said that she should also have the brains.

The brunette left the waiting area to give his best friend and his girlfriend some privacy. What Yellow said kept playing into his head, he never lost his cool, until tonight. Green sighed and made a mental note to apologise to Red, but it was true, he never lost his demeanour...until now.

"Green? Is that you?" A voice said.

Green snapped from his thoughts and turned to Cynthia, Blue's choreographer.

"Hey, Cynthia. What brings you here?" He asked.

"I heard about Blue. I'm relieved that she's fine, but glad no vital organs are hit that are needed for her to continue competing."

Green twitched when he heard her reason to worry. "That was it? You're here to make sure she can still compete?" Green growled.

Cynthia didn't flinch, nor did she give a darn crap if he was angry. He didn't understand what she meant...no what dancers mean.

"Yes and no. Yes, because as a dancer like her, I'd be devastated if she could no longer dance. No, because she is my partner in crime. She helps make my creations come to life, and she is also like a daughter to me," Cynthia fired back.

Green scowled at her. Apparently her reasoning wasn't good enough.

"Do you know why Blue works almost the whole day in the studio?" Cynthia asked.

"No, why?"

"It's because a dancer's life is short. There's no telling what can happen to you or when your joints no longer work. Blue knows this..." Cynthia said.

Green didn't say anything. Of course he knew this and he dared asked. Blue was one of his closest friends, he knows her like a book he's read too many times.

"By the way, when she wakes up tell her Lydia, Blue's agent, found her a new place," Cynthia said and left.

From that moment Green actually felt fear. For the first time in twenty years he was actually afraid. Of what? Is the question...

The moment I woke up, all I could say was...

"Someone get me some friggin' pain killers," I moaned.

I didn't bother opening my eyes, nor did I even care if I was in heaven. I was pretty sure I wasn't since I could feel pain...and technically I just swore.

"She's awake!"

I forced my eyes to pry open and looked around. I was definitely in the hospital, if the white walls and curtains don't scream 'hospital bed' then I have no idea where I am.

"Blue, you're awake, finally," Yellow cried.

When my eyes found hers there were tears streaming down her face.

"Yellow why are you crying? What happened?"

"You got shot," Yellow hiccupped.

"Is that why I'm sore all over?" I wondered a loud.

Yellow bounced on the balls of her feet when she heard shuffling noises. Red opened the door and pulled Green inside.

"I told you she's awake," Red grumbled.

"Hey, Blue," Red then greeted.

Then I was rolling to the side to see her two best friends. Once she was comfortable she smiled.

"Hello Red, Yellow told me of my heroic moment!"

"Heroic? More like idiotic, pesky woman," Green growled.

I pouted at his harsh tone but didn't comment. Instead I looked back to Yellow motioned the blonde girl towards me.

"Can you get me something to eat?" I asked shyly, and right on cue her stomach growled.

Yellow giggled but nonetheless left the room with Red to get themselves, and me, some food. It turns out I wasn't the only one who was starving. When the door closed, Green pulled a chair and sat on it, crossing his arms.

Uh-oh.

Crossed arms, eyes closed, wrinkles on the forehead and that unattractive frown...he must have heard something unpleasant.

"What's up, Greenie," I sang knowing he hated that pet name I gave him.

Sure enough his eyebrow twitched but his expression was still solemn.

"Why?" He said.

Now it was my turn to frown. "Why what?"

"Cynthia came...and she told me something interesting," Green said.

And my toe exercise suddenly became interesting. Point. Flex. Point. Flex.

"And what would that be?" Continuing ignorance.

Point.

Flex.

"You're looking for a new place."

Point.

Flex.

"What about it?"

Point.

Flex.

"Did I do something wrong?" Green whispered, bowing his head so I couldn't see his eyes.

I stopped my toe exercise and looked at his sober expression. So that's what this was about.

"Oh, Green you never did anything wrong. I just need a new place to stay..."

"What's wrong with my place?" He asked defeated.

I wanted to throw my hands up in the air. Why does this even matter? I wanted to yell. I thought you found me unattractive, stupid, waste of space and annoying.

I gritted my teeth before answering. "Look, spiky, don't concern yourself with my affairs."

"What's yours is mine...remember? When we were kids, that was our promise," he retaliated calmly.

"We were kids! That was when you and I were playing 'family' with Red and Yellow. It doesn't apply to our adult lives," I replied exhausted.

Green and I welcomed the silence. I'm guessing he finally thought arguing with me was useless, as usual. What I didn't take for an account was Green leaving.

"I'll pack your stuff. Cynthia said Lydia's found the place, so maybe ask her."

With that said he left me...alone.

"Stupid Green," I whispered letting silent tears trail down.

I don't even know why I was crying. He wasn't worth it. I already knew, from the very beginning, his kindness was always revolved around our childhood. That I was his closest best friend, that I was the supportive FRIEND. Urgh, I never thought I'd hate that word so much.

Yellow came in with Red holding lots of my favourite food. Unfortunately for those good food, I just lost my appetite.

"Blue, come on and eat. It's fresh!" Yellow said happily.

"Um...Blue?" Red said quietly.

I turned my attention to him. "Yea, Red?"

"Sorry," he said grimly.

I grinned. "For what? Trying to defend Yellow and Green, plus me."

"I could've done something."

"Red Watson, you couldn't have done anything because if you knew me so well, you of all people should now I'm a stubborn woman."

Red gave a shaky laugh. He still couldn't rid the guilt on his face, and I felt bad.

"The gift," I whispered. Hopefully making him concentrate on another matter than me.

Red's eyes went wide and he nodded.

Green sat on his work chair and went through different files. The suspicious man must have bought that coat from somewhere and made every list of stores that sold those. Once that was done he went back to Mrs. Jone's file.

The woman was only 53 years old, quite young for someone who had a daughter of 20 years. She was divorced and was a successful lawyer.

"Not munch information as I thought," Green said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Green sighed and walked to the door. Once he opened it he met a young woman, probably around his and Blue's age. The woman smiled to him.

"Hello there, I'm Lucinda De Silva. I'm Blue's new choreographer," she greeted.

Green eyed her suspiciously, Cynthia would have mentioned it to him earlier if she changed choreographers with Blue.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Green Oak, Blue's best friend. Sorry, but Blue's not here," he said crossing his arms.

Lucinda's smile never faltered. "Oh really? Can you tell me where she is? Maybe I could go and find her and talk to her about her new choreography."

"First let me call Cynthia. I'm pretty sure she would've told me if you're her replacement."

This time Lucinda glared at Green. She bared her teeth and growled. Green on the other hand came prepared and pulled out his gun.

"Take a step and I'll blow you up to bits," he threatened.

The woman laughed. "You honestly think that's going to stop her? I'm just her little lap dog."

"Who is she? Who are you working for?" Green interrogated.

"Someone," the woman said vaguely and lunged at Green.

Green cursed as she scratched his face and tried to rip the gun of his hand. He pushed his hips forward causing the woman to fall on his left side. He took her stunned expression as an advantage and knocked her out. From the way she fought he could grade it as an amateur.

He gingerly placed his forefinger and middle finger on her neck feeling her pulse. Green sighed and began to check if she had any other illegal substance with her. What ever she planned to do with Blue was probably something he doesn't want to think about.

"This gives me more of a reason not to let that annoying woman out of my sight," Green said under his breath.

Once he found the packet he presumed he was looking for he placed it in his pocket. Green then lifted the lady on his shoulder and dialed Red's number with his other hand.

I sat up on the bed, even though the pain yelled 'don't get up.' I ignored the pain with the best of my abilities and ate because Yellow was fussing like a mother hen.

"You need your vegetables Blue!" Yellow exclaimed taking a bowl of spinach and placed it on my plate.

"No more! You're trying to get me fat," I groaned.

"You can't get fat with veggies," Yellow fired back. "Now eat!"

Red chuckled on the sidelines as he ate his big mac.

"How come Red doesn't need to eat these?" I whined.

"Because Red wasn't shot. And he's not a dancer, so he's fine."

"So...you want him to eat unhealthy and lose his beautifully built abs...that makes sense," I said while picking on the food.

Yellow and Red's face turned pink.

"Uh...I'm suddenly not that hungry anymore," Red said jokingly.

Just when I was about to tease the lovely couple, Red's phone rang. Red placed his burger on the side and picked it up.

"Green, what's up?"

My heart fluttered at his name. Then remember the argument so I stopped that feeling.

"Uh-huh. So what now? Did you scan her identity?"

Yellow and I exchange looks, a new investigation?

"Oh I see, yea, I'll run the database as soon as I find your message."

"No need for that I've got that covered too. Just send the substance through the scanner..."

A moment of pause.

I started to fiddle with my gown and looked at Red. He seemed to be intently listening to Green.

"Don't worry about it, Green. If it was Yellow I probably would've done the same," he said after the silence.

Yellow's expression suddenly became flustered. She probably figured out what they were talking about.

"Ow. Green don't yell-wha...don't you like her? Well sorry! You acted like she was your girlfriend or something-ow alright! I didn't think you were going to scream!"

My heart sank at this. Green's found someone? I bit my lip and focused on my gown. Shouldn't I be happy for him? He finally has someone who understands him...

Someone who can bond with him as easily.

A twinge of jealousy strikes my shattered heart, or what was left of it. It seems, moving away was the only way I can move on. I will no longer be pesky, or annoying. Nope. I'll just be Blue. Blue Erindale.

A nurse comes in and smiles at my friends.

"I'm sorry but it is already 11 am, visiting hours are over, please kindly leave the patient," she said kindly.

Yellow and Red both stood up. The blonde leaned over and hugged me wishing me to get better soon. Red gave me the two finger salute while smiling. I smiled back.

"Don't worry, I'll get better. And when I find the killer I'll make her pay," I winked.

New POV-

Once her little friends left her room I checked her monitor. She seems stable enough...and a good sacrificial material.

I smiled a sinister aura emitting from it.

This will be fun.

Even though Lucinda failed to capture her boyfriend. I've still got her...maybe I'll have fun with this.

I'll break her.

Destroy her.

And finish of what my master started...

I'll end the case of 1976...

I'll end it with a big blast...

I'll end it with the power she gave me...

Case of 1976...

Everyone forgot it...

They forgot the tragedy...

The despair as dancers...

No matter...

They'll remember...

They always do...

August 20, 1976

The beginning...

Has...

Started...

Tick...

Tock...

Tick...

Tock...

Time...

Has...

Stopped...

A/N: Wheeee, thank you three reviewers, you guys are awesome. :) appreciate it, you guys know who you are ;). And because I also got a fair amount of views and followers with this story, I'll add a bonus.

Bonus is...a new story I'm working on with Oldrival as well...maybe with special but I'm not sure yet. Anyways I want you guys to click review and tell me if I should continue, and tell me if this chapter was dull or not.

Bonus Chapter: With Wings I Can Fly.

The sirens wailed as she ran through the alley. Pat, pat, pat were the sounds her footsteps made. She was too careless, and has definitely underestimated that prestigious detective. No matter, she successfully managed to finish her mission. She came to take what was asked from her and she will receive her profit. By the end of tonight, 'Mystic' will be no more.

No, 'Mystic' will disappear in the face of the earth. That is if she doesn't get caught.

"Stop! Put your hands in the air," a man said calmly.

Mystic cursed and turned around and saw she could climb the wired fence. She turned around to meet the detective's emerald gaze and blew a kiss.

"Sorry hot shot, this mission is too important for me to fail," she said.

Mystic lunged at the wired fence and began to climb. The detective cursed, but tucked in his gun and tailed after her. The thief noticed this and cursed, but smiled, this was what heels were for.

"Sugar, I wouldn't want to smash your gorgeous face, but you leave me with no choice," Mystic sneered.

"Interesting, now tell me Mystic. I know you work for others out there. I know you do this living so you can get away, from what? And who are they?"

That man was getting bit of her last nerves. She pushed her masquerade mask up her nose and kicked the man's hands with her heels. The man grunted but didn't let go.

"Will you just fucking let go and let me be? Like I have other places to be too, you annoying piece of shit!" She screeched.

The man chuckled and grabbed her ankle. Mystic screamed and trashed causing the man to let go. His feet touched the paved floor and Mystic's lips curled into a smile.

"That's better," she said and jumped to the other side and kept running.

"Sir, are you ok?" One of the policemen asked.

The man got up and dusted his shoulder. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Your orders, sir," another said.

"I placed a tracking device on her ankle. This shouldn't be a problem anymore," the detective said thrusting his hands in his pocket.

"Mystic, you're here, and right on time," her employer greeted her.

Mystic sauntered into the room. Her tightly bunned brown hair fell to her back as she took the pin off. Her skin tight black suit glossed in the spot light. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief that promised a rowdy night. The masquerade mask kept her identity as she smiled.

"Was I ever late before?" She drawled.

The man laughed and walked towards her. He, as well was wearing a mask, but judging by his voice and his body he couldn't be older than forty.

"Do you have it?" He asked.

"Have it? I nearly got caught with it. That damn detective touched me," Mystic mumbled.

"But yea I have it," she said. Holding up a device that she stole from the lab.

"Excellent," the man said rubbing his hands together greedily.

Just as he was about to take it, Mystic held it back. Holding up a finger shaking it right to left.

"Uh-uh, the money you promised me," Mystic said

"Why of course, of course," the man said snapping his finger.

Men surrounded the room all wearing a mask. Mystic stood there eyeing each man, she knew her costume was inappropriate, but it was a body suit. The suit was made to with stand all weather, it's bullet proof, and best of all its stretches helping her perform acrobatic escapes.

The men around her gave her a greedy smile. They all wanted a piece of her, if she wasn't Mystic they'd call her ice queen.

"Men, hand her the suitcase."

Five men each held a suit case. Mystic smiled and handed the device.

"Thank you," she said.

"Oh no, thank YOU for your service."

Mystic took the five bags all filled with 1 million dollars each. This was probably one of her cheapest request, others goes up to 10 million. Depending on the item she needed to take and the security problems she encounters.

"Time to go home...but first," she mumbled to herself.

She gently dropped the suitcases to the ground. She felt around her ankle where the man touched her. When she felt nothing she shrugged and picked her bags up again.

"Must be my imagination."

A/N: please review, greatly appreciated.

~Aim high and Dream big.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lyrical or Contemporary, or are they the same?

I have at least two more days until I get out of this stupid hospital. The food here sucks, and that's what Yellow and Red were for, but worst of all it's so boring. All day I sit or lie down on this uncomfortable bed, staring at the ceiling doing...nothing.

I wish I could rip this IV thing off my veins, but that would hurt. I guess I'm just upset I couldn't dance at this moment. The reason for my upsetting behaviour was Green. Yea, he's not even here to bug me about this, but he found ways to annoy me. Such as that phone call with Red last week, he completely stated he found someone...someone, not me.

The door swing open and I saw Yellow in her black leotard with blue tutu. She gave a small wave and unwrap her pointe shoes from her feet.

"You know, you're going to break those without proper care," I said eyeing those pointe shoes.

"I know, but at this moment all I could think about was your recovery," Yellow smiled.

Let me tell you all a secret, I'm jealous of Yellow. She was enjoying her life, even if she was in trouble or have problems piling up over her head, she never complained.

She has an amazing boyfriend (soon to be fiance if my plan works hehe) who loves her so much...me? My love life's a mess. Not only that she has another career path to go from when she can no longer dance. She's studying to be a doctor. I wanted to laugh bitterly at myself.

I was probably so pitiful. All that I was good for was my looks. Boys wouldn't want to come near me if I was hideous, I have nothing to go for. I wasn't the nicest person per se, I was the one that messes everything up, and all I have was dancing. Then this case came up, Liliana being the first victim so far, and hopefully the last, but I thought too soon.

"Blue...there was another incident," Yellow said.

"Don't tell me..."

"This time it's Cam."

Oh no. I've never really spoken to Cam but he was one of the exceptional dancers in N.D.C. like Liliana, he was a talent. There were two different types of identification that claims you have the talent to dance. The first was obviously pure talent, meaning they didn't have to try so hard in order to achieve a single move. While the other one, potential dancers like Yellow and I we both have that seed of talent, but were in need of practice.

"Isn't this killer only striking on the talents?" I mumbled.

"Believe so...but why just them? I mean N.D.C. Itself is a prestigious company, anyone who was accepted is an exceptional dancer," Yellow said thoughtfully.

"That's probably the point, Yellow. We are all exceptional dancers, but there are some that are acknowledged as cream of the crop."

Yellow nodded and fished out my lunch. "That is true," she said.

I drooled hungrily at that subway sandwich. It's been so long since I had one and being in this hospital made me appreciate food more.

The door opened and revealed Cynthia. She brushed her blonde hair off her face and grinned.

"Hey there, wanna see the results of your last competition?" She smiled.

Yellow and I squealed in excitement. This was the moment of truth, whether or not we can be accepted into the Prix de Fonteyn.

Let me explain this to all those who have no clue what I just said. Prix de Fonteyn was a dance championship, only two representatives from each country, one girl and one boy, gets to go into this competition to challenge other dancers from other countries and become the best in the world. Therefore last week's competition was merely a semi-finals of over 200 dancers left in this competition to narrow it down to the two best.

One male and one female.

Now at least 100 dancers were left or maybe even less. The finals were heating up, and here I was lying down on a stupid bed.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" I said excitedly.

Cynthia obliged and handed the piece of envelope. I guess she didn't open it until she arrived here, how sweet. Now with trembling fingers I open the envelope and started to read.

Dear Ms. Cynthia Alistar,

It is our utmost pleasure to send you this letter, to inform you and your dancers of the following will be moving to the finals.

With difficult picking from all the talented dancers that attended in the semi-finals. We are pleased to inform you that we have chosen four of your dancers to advance into the finals.

Cam Holster

Blue Erindale

Yellow Chamberlands

Jake Dobson

-Society of Dance

My smile dropped the moment I saw Cam's name written on this letter. Yellow must have noticed because she slowly, and gently prys it the letter off from my hands.

"But...did they know Cam's..." Yellow trailed off.

Cynthia shook her head. "We only found his body beside a car, just this morning. Apparently he was car surfing, but...we know that's not true."

I sighed and dialed on my phone. Green probably was on the case, and I could bet he's frustrated.

"Hello?" He said through the phone after one ring.

"Well? What happened? Is there any luck?"

"Slow down, Blue."

"Cam's case," I said.

"Ah, him. Written off as car surfing...but of course you would oppose to such 'preposterous' idea," he replied.

"You bet, Green Bean!"

He grumbled inaudibly and hanged up. I guess it was because of the new nickname...I'll keep using it.

"Well? What did he say?" Yellow asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Just the usual assumption Yellow."

My best friend sat silently and waved at Cynthia, as she departed. Yellow started to swing her legs and sighed.

"What's up?" I said.

"It's funny how we made it to the finals, but I don't feel like celebrating," Yellow grumbled.

"How can we? We are currently fighting against an unknown killer," I said. "Besides, I'm more worried about you."

Yellow stopped swinging her legs and averted her eyes from the floor to me.

"Me? You're worried about me?" She asked incredulously. "You're the one who's stuck in a hospital bed!"

"You have to study for that entrance exam and learn a whole new choreography," I countered.

Yellow waved off her hand at my face. "You shouldn't be worried about that. I only joined this competition to have fun. So losing wouldn't be a big deal."

I nodded and played with my strands of hair. She may not care about winning, but I do. I know it sounded bad, but I was determined to win Prix de Fonteyn. Yellow being busy with the University entry exams it means one person down and a bunch more to go.

"Red filled me in with last week's incident," Yellow said jumping off my bed.

"What incident?" I asked.

"I thought Green would have told you," she replied. "Apparently some woman named 'Lucinda' wanted to see you for a choreography, instead she's some follower of that killer. I guess the killer herself wants to get rid of you."

I let this all sink in. Seriously? The killer was after me? That just only made me want to move houses so Green and the others could be safe.

"They examined the substance. It turned out to be potassium-pure potassium-which means it's pretty deadly," a voice said, who I could only guess was Red.

"Potassium? A highly reactive element, it's a good thing I caught her before oxygen leaks into the plastic, or we're both screwed," Green said.

Yellow gave me a mischievous look and I returned it with a tongue stuck out. She laughed at my weird face and opened the door to let the guys in. Red wrapped his right arm around her small waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted.

"Stop it! Flattery won't get you anywhere," Yellow laughed.

Red pouted and said, "well at least I tried."

Green sat down on a spare chair, ignoring the two as they flirted...subconsciously. He just stared at me, not saying a single word. I fidget under his intense stare, but tried to ignore it. He was probably being a jerk.

The two love birds laughed beside me and I averted my attention there. My best friends were happy, and that was all that mattered. Yes, that was all that currently matters. Boyfriend, smoyfriend, they come and go, but bffs last for a lifetime.

"Aw, aren't you two so adorable! I could hear the wedding bells ringing," I sang.

The said couple blushed and looked elsewhere, avoiding eye contact. My smile widen when Red touched his pocket, but faltered when he didn't pull it out.

Damn it Red.

"Blue, it's not like that," Red said defensively, his face matching his name.

Yellow nodded fiercely. "That's right. We have a lot of things going on...and marriage is the last thing on our minds!"

I snorted a laugh, but smiled all the same. I better think of a motivation for Red to propose! If this keeps up, they'll get married when they're eighty.

"So, what are the results for the prix de fonteyn?" Red asked changing the subject.

I narrowed my blue eyes at him, but answered since it was something to brag about.

"Yellow and I made it!" I whooped.

"That's great! Congratulations," Red cheered with me.

Green still sat there, silently looking at me. I know he doesn't talk much, but this was probably a new record. I kicked my feet on his chest to get his attention. He grunted in response and glared at me.

"What is it, pesky woman," he grumbled.

"I should be the one angry here. You didn't even say hi the moment you stepped in here," I growled.

"Hi," he said nonchalantly.

Fucking-

"Uh, Green don't you have a meeting with the police force?" Red said warily.

"Not until four."

I threw my hands up in exasperation. This man whom I admit was the love of my life, was trying to kill me.

"Don't you have other things to do? Since it's obvious you don't want to be here," I hissed.

Green didn't bat an eye lash as he straightened his posture on the chair.

"For once, I'm free," he replied.

Yellow blinked a few times, and sweetly smiled, too sweetly. "Then why don't we play a friendly game of twenty questions to pass time?"

I taught this chick well.

Red shrugged. "Why not?"

Green only nodded, and Yellow sat on my bed again. "Alright, I think we all know how to play this game," Yellow said.

"I'll start!" I squealed excitedly. "What happened to Cam's body?"

Green and Red both looked at each other. "Which one of us are you asking?" Red said.

"Any of you could answer," I replied.

"In the autopsy room. We were able to identify alcohol in his blood stream," Green replied.

Yellow crunched her face as she put on her thinking face. "Alcohol? Cam never drinks," she said.

"Unless someone spiked one of his drinks," I said.

"It's possible, but so far we agreed not to release that information to the press, yet, until we talk to some witnesses. That's what the meeting will be later on," Red replied for Green.

"Alright Yellow, your turn," I said.

"Green, I heard there's a new someone in your life, who is it?" She teased.

I seriously rubbed off on her, that should've been my question...I am losing it.

Green's eyes widened at her question.

"I don't have a someone," he replied gruffly.

"Are you allowed to lie?" Red asked curiously.

"Nope," Yellow and I replied.

"That was the truth!" Green said.

"You said WAS, meaning it was before, until you met her," I teased. "Oh Green Bean, we're so proud of you!"

Green's right eye began to twitch indicating his irritation. He knew I was goading on him, baiting him, waiting for him to take the bite.

"Alright I'll tell you," he said.

Green bit the bait.

"It's a girl," he said.

And cue silence.

"That's it? We're asking who!" I said.

"Yeah, who is a girl," Green replied. "Next."

Before any of us could retaliate to Green's remark a nurse came in with a clipboard in hand. She smiled sweetly, but I always thought she was just plain plastic, like barbie, she was a fake.

"Hello there Blue, how are you feeling?" She asked 'kindly.'

I was going to guess that someone must have told her that Green and Red have arrived.

"Fine. Thanks," I said curtly.

The nurse's smile didn't falter, instead it grew wider. Now that was just plain creepy, there was no way I could survive one more day with her.

The nurse, I just realised I don't even know her name, turned around to face the two men, plus Yellow.

"Excuse me, but may I ask you all to leave?"

Green raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this just an ordinary check up?"

"Yes, but you see, it's her annual physical check up. Before we let patients go we need to make sure that physically, they are ok," she replied.

"So? What's the problem there?" Green said defiantly.

The nurse's smile twitch and I could tell Green was wearing down her patience.

"She needs to be naked. Now please get out," she said, with that sweet, and kind, gentle voice.

Red's eyes widened into the size of saucer plates. Yellow giggled and said she needed to study anyway, blowing me a kiss, which I happily returned, as she left. Green narrowed his eyes at the woman, before getting up and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Just so you know, intruders aren't allowed here," Green growled.

The nurse's face betrayed confusion, and before she could reply to his accusations, Red held a gun in front of her.

"Guys! What are you doing to my nurse?" I said irritated at them.

I know I said I didn't like her, but she didn't need a gun shoved up in her face. The nurse dropped the clipboard and made a thwack sound as it hits the floor. She raised her hands up in the air and to my astonishment she laughed.

"I should have known better than to underestimate the dynamic duo of the detective department," she said, losing the fake sweet honey tone.

Green was still calm and met her eyes defiantly. Red's gun still aimed at her as he took hand cuffs out of his pocket.

"Sorry Blue, but we didn't come to visit you," Red apologised.

I sighed dramatically and flopped back down on the bed. I waved my hand to Red and grumbled.

"It's fine. You're just doing your job," I said. "Now take this nut job out of here."

Green chuckled and walked towards me. I glared at him, he was the one irritating me at this moment, not that lady. He trailed his index finger over the side of my body, making me shiver. Once his finger reached my lips he smirked knowing the effect it had on me.

"Don't you want to know who she is? And what she's doing here? Pesky woman," He said.

I silently laid limp focused on the warmth of his finger. Instead of answering I just nodded.

Green chuckled releasing his finger and turned towards the woman.

"She has been spying on us," Green said.

"We've noticed that this killer was always one step ahead of us. So Green suggested that we might have a mole," Red said.

"Elementary, dear Watson, if we couldn't find the spy within our quarters. Then he or she is probably lurking around others who are close to us," Green chuckled.

I just lied on the bed listening to the his explanation. Red cautiously walked over to the unknown lady and cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Looks like today's mission's a success," Red smiled.

The lady laughed, menacingly. "Stupid detectives. This isn't even half of what she has in stored for HER," she said pointedly at me.

I pointed a finger at myself. "Me?" I said confused. "What have I ever done to her?"

"It's not what you're doing to her, it's what you will do FOR her," she laughed crazily.

Red probably couldn't take it anymore from all the laughing so he knocked her out. Green sighed in relief and signalled Red to carry her. His partner obliged and lifted her over his shoulder easily.

"Don't forget to report this on the meeting," Red said before leaving, not before saying good bye to me.

Green nodded and looked back at me. I gulped as my nerves began to shake in fear. I know that look, that green eye somewhat glare, but not really glare. His lips slightly turned up, but not really.

"I didn't pack any of your belongings, and I told your agent that you aren't moving," he said.

My mouth slacked slightly, but I quickly clamped it shut. Then I narrowed my eyes into slits.

"What do you mean I'm not moving?"

"I mean what I said Blue. You are not going anywhere," he said and left.

"I hate my life..." I grumbled.

Green walked out of Blue's room and followed Red to their car. The lady, strangely did not put up a fight, most of time they usually do.

"Red, can you take care of her while I attend that meeting?" He asked his partner.

It was already 3:30 and Green likes to be early or punctual. It's how Green works, he has a schedule to keep after all.

"Sure. Don't worry about it Green," Red said.

"Alright then I'm off," Green said and bid his best friend a farewell.

I fumbled with the blankets as I thought about what just happened a little while ago. Green was being weird...it wasn't even the kind of weird that I was accustomed to, it was more of the opposite. It was very important he does NOT do it again. I'm pretty sure you were all wondering, what must he never do again?

Simple, touch me. I mean it! Don't you dare laugh at my insecurity! It feels weird as well, but that man was killing me.

I huffed angrily as I threw the blanket back down. Once again I was alone and no one to talk to.

The door opened and I turned to find, guess who, Matt Carstairs.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked.

I only nodded, because currently I am too shocked to say anything.

"Sorry I didn't visit earlier, I only heard about it today," he apologised as he sat down on the seat that Green was sitting on.

"It's fine, but I'm glad you came though. I was bored to death and in need of an entertainment," I laughed.

Matt laughed with me and said, "you haven't changed Blue, you're still one crazy chick."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I KNOW I'm one crazy chick, tell me something I don't know."

"You were probably the biggest tease in high school," he chuckled and leaned back.

"Was I? I always thought it was Cassidy," I said thoughtfully placing my index finger on my chin.

"Nah, it was you. Even when we were together your mind was always about...him," he said quietly.

Guilt was written everywhere around me. True he cheated on me, but maybe he wouldn't have done that if I had done my part. As soon as I thought of this I balled up the word and feeling of guilt and threw it out of the window.

"Sorry, but high school romance never did last," I said.

"But that doesn't mean I shouldn't apologise," he said. "And I'm sorry."

My jaw dropped but as quickly as it fell, I clamped up. I tried to compose myself but the only word that came out was...

"What?"

Yep.

"I said I'm sorry," he repeated. "For cheating on you, and all that."

"Apology not accepted," I hmped.

"B-but-" he started.

"I'll only accept if you take me out for dinner," I said happily.

Matt groaned. "You seriously haven't changed at all."

I giggled. "Damn right I haven't."

Laugh all you want girly.

But there's no escape.

Your parents have started this.

I finished them.

Your parents wanted to end it.

I started what they wanted to end.

And I'll finish it with you.

A/N: Late updatez becuz me got lazy and blackberry wasn't nice to me. I will be a bit busier now cause of my friend's cotillion and debut party planning. But that doesn't mean I forgot about you guys :*

Aim high and Dream big guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Glitters and Sparkles makes everything prettier.

I was finally back home from that dreadful hospital. At the very least I was relieved that I was back and ready to dance.

I sprinted downstairs to find that I was alone. It was unusual for Green to wake up before 6, but I guess he's busy because of the case. I sat down the stool and read the note Green left me.

"Sorry, had to leave early. There's strawberry waffles beside this note, make sure to finish it.

Be home by 10.

-Green"

I snorted at the last sentence he wrote. 'Be home by 10' what am I? A teenage girl who needs her daddy to tell her what to do? Psh, yeah freakin' right.

I crumpled the note and tossed it at the trash can, that was across from me. Taking the knife and fork in hand I began to eat this heavenly, mouthwatering, pieces of heaven, Green calls his 'homemade cooking.'

While I savoured the waffles he made, I plopped down the couch and turned on the TV. Dance was cancelled because of Cam's recent death. Since he was one of the finalist that made it in the prix de fonteyn, there was a lot of chaos at N.D.C.

My phone began to ring as I turned off the TV, set down the plate of goodies and answered it.

"Hello?"

"..." Someone's breathing through the phone and he or she wasn't saying anything.

"Um...hello? I know you're there, you breathe loudly," I said.

"..."

"Urgh, I'm hanging up. If this was a prank call stop it!" I said, annoyed by this childishness.

Just as I was about to pull the phone away from my ear he or at least I think it was a he, spoke.

"The case of 1976. If you want to know more go through the files of your boyfriend's office. He knows more than you thought he does," he said, static covering his voice, but not enough for me to completely not understand him.

"M-my boyfriend? Do you mean Matt?" I asked frantically grasping onto the phone.

"Find the lost diary, it's hidden underneath a floor board in your studio. From there follow all the clues and signs, and solve this cursed case."

And he hanged up.

The dial tone mockingly beeps on my ear. I grumbled at this vague clues about the recent events that has happened. I checked the time and it said '8:45am.' I groaned out loud. Today was the day Yellow and I planned to go shopping.

"Stupid phone call!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands up in the air.

But seriously though, was he talking about Matt? I mean among all the other boyfriends I had he was the only one that lasted for a year!

I turned on my phone and called Yellow.

"Hello?" She asked on the other side.

"Yellow! Never thought I'd say this, but Shopping has to wait," I said.

"What? Why? Blue, what's going on?" She asked.

"We have a situation here. Come here ASAP!" I said hysterical.

Yellow understood the situation completely and hanged up. After a few minutes she arrived ringing on the doorbell multiple times as I ran to it.

"What's the emergency?" Yellow huffed.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. We can't risk this information being leaked.

"Alright, I got this weird phone call a while ago," I began.

I scrolled through the list of calls I have, and to my astonishment the unknown number wasn't there.

I gaped like a fish for a good five minutes before Yellow took the phone from me.

"Hun, I don't see any unknown number," she said.

"But, it was there! He called and said something about the case of 1976! He said my boyfriend knows something and I presume he meant Matt, because among all of the guys I have dated, he's currently the one here right? And the caller also said something about a missing diary," I explained quickly.

Yellow looked at me, sceptical about the whole situation. "I don't know Blue."

"Yellow please, this could be a break through! And me giving up shopping for this? Yellow, you know this is worth a shot," I begged.

My best friend still eyed the phone and sighed. "Fine-"

I squealed jumping up and down as I ran to her to give her a big bear hug. Yellow flailed against my tight hug as I let her go. She laughed at my silly antics and sat down on the couch, composing herself.

"But!"

"But..." I ushered her to continue.

"Promise to call Green first, before we go on this adventure," she conditioned.

I grumbled my disagreement to her, but Yellow gave me that look that said; 'you better or I won't go through with this. You're choice.'

I cursed and grabbed my cellphone from her grasp. Dialing his phone number in my right and finishing the waffles with my left, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" His deep voice echoed on the speaker.

"Hey, Green Bean! Yellow and I will be out for the whole day," I said nervously as Yellow quietly eyed me from her seat.

"Yeah? So? You already told me, pesky girl. If you just called me for this useless information about you and Yellow going shopping, I'll-"

I cut him off with a growl. "Green you didn't let me finish."

"..."

"As I was saying..." Going back to my nervous demeanour. "I got this um, weird phone call and he gave me some tips that could be useful for the case and-"

"And you want to go check it out and get yourself killed."

"Exactl-wait what!" I half screamed at the phone.

"It's obvious you want to follow the so called 'clues' he mentioned to you. When you don't even know who this person is, for all we know it could be a trap," Green reasoned.

"And if it's not?" I countered.

"Then the informations will be very useful, but it's a fifty-fifty percent chance that it's safe, Blue. You just got out of the hospital," Green said.

"And I'm fine. The stitching closed up and I can do crazy bendy things with my body like normal dancers do! I'm willing to take the risk!"

"But I'm not!" He yelled back.

We were quiet for a while, Yellow peaked at me to find my cheeks flustered as I clutched onto the phone with my dear life. She quietly left the living area knowing this was going to be personal. I gave her an apologetic smile before she left and switched the phone to my other ear.

"I don't know why you're so against this. I can take care of myself," I grumbled.

"What point of it's not safe for you, do you not understand," he said losing his patience with me.

"Everything!" I exclaimed throwing up my right hand as I flopped down on the throw pillow.

"It's simple. Don't go."

"But-"

"And that's final. Until I get home you better not leave that house," he said and hanged up.

I took the throw pillow and pressed it on top of my face and gave an ear piercing scream. He was being pathetic! I can take care of myself, I can totally solve this case without him. Yellow stepped back inside the room and seated herself at the edge of the couch.

"I take that he doesn't want you to go," Yellow said.

"You thought right," I gritted my teeth.

"Blue, you have to understand where Green is coming from," she tried to reason.

"And? Where is he coming from? Last time I checked he shouldn't care," I mumbled.

Yellow hummed her disagreement and took the pillow from my face. I sniffed and sat up while Yellow stood up from her side of the couch.

"Since you never listen to Green anyway, let's go," Yellow said.

I grinned at her and got up of my seat. She was right, since when do I ever listen to that grump?

Green sat in his office rubbing his abused temple. If he rubbed that same place any more than he did this whole month, it would've fallen off by now. Which also reminded him to go visit his doctor who claims that his blood pressure was peaking. Then there was Red, who was in a nervous wreck ever since he and Blue went shopping.

He had to give Red some credit though, he was able to act calmly around Yellow, but he knew better. His best friend was currently having an inner turmoil within himself and this was currently was affecting their work.

"Greeeennnn!" Red yelled as he opened the door.

"What now?" Green groaned.

"There has been another murder, but this time she's not a dancer," Red said grimly.

Green pushed himself off his seat and grabbed his walkie talkie. Red followed his friend out his door and grabbed the files from a co-worker.

"Where is it?" The emerald eyed man asked.

"Near that ice cream parlour of your house..." Red hesitated.

Green stopped his tracks and turned at Red. His partner bumped into the taller man, by an inch mind you, and looked at him quizzically.

"Green?" Red asked.

Green bit his bottom lip and sighed, running a hand through his messy brown locks he continued down the hallway. He didn't understand why he hesitated when he heard the location. Blue could take care of herself...at least he hoped so, and she better not be going scooby doo on him.

Red and Green made it too the car, as Red switched on the ignition his phone rang.

"Grah!" He groaned.

Green peaked over to his friend's shoulder to see the caller ID. He laughed when he saw who was calling his best friend.

"Misty?" Green laughed.

Red glared at the brunette.

"I've been trying to shake her off, but she's clinging..." Red gritted his teeth.

Green didn't think he could laugh as loud as he did now. Red smacked his friend over the head and Green glared. Red smirked at this.

"Payback's a bitch," he tsked.

"You're phone's ringing...again," Green mumbled.

Red growled and stabbed the green button.

"Hey, Misty," he said nicely, but from the outside his demeanour was a whole different story.

"Listen, Misty, as much as I do enjoy your talk about the frat parties. I gotta go," he said curtly and hanged up.

Green stifled a smile and tapped Red's forehead, reminding his partner they had work to do. Red sighed and shifted the gear to drive.

Once they've arrived at the scene, the yellow 'caution' tape was surrounding the area. Green stepped under the tape and called the officer who was leading this case.

There was a cloth that covered up the whole body. Green examined the perimeter, and noted that no sign of struggle was found. The murderer probably sneaked up on the victim and stabbed them straight on the heart.

His suspicions were confirmed when they unveiled the body. True enough, there was a gaping wound on the victim's bosoms, but the one thing that struck Green was the victim's hair color. Silky brown.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, especially when the victim resembles a lot like Blue.

It was clear that the murderer was sending him a message. He knew now that coincidence doesn't happen spontaneously, in fact Green himself, doesn't believe in coincidence. He has justified that it wasn't logical, and it was nothing but lack of explanations of sorts.

"Sir, here are the reports," said a rookie cop.

Green gave the man a curt nod and accepted the envelope. Red on the other hand was with the forensics scientist, as they began to take the body away for autopsy.

He skimmed through the report and found no motive for the murder to kill this victim. That only spiced his suspicions more...if Sandra Mills was up for the kill then he should try to be a step a head of her.

I walked into the studio with Yellow, in hopes on finding that journal. The only problem was...that person never told her which studio.

"Ugh! This place is HUGE! How are we going to look for it?" I whined.

The studios were all labelled according to our skill sets. Studio A were for beginners, ages 7, the ones who tried out and just began to feel the heat of competing. Therefore the highest ranking, which were the Elites, was Studio D. I was in Studio C with Yellow, in the eyes of the judges we were the Elites, 14-20. In the eyes of the company, we have a year left, until we achieve Studio D.

"Let's check Studio D then," Yellow suggested.

"The only problem is, it was stuck underneath the floor board," I grumbled.

"We'll have to knock, if it sounds hollow, then its empty."

We got to work, since the company was in chaos there wasn't much problem for us to sneak in the studios. Plus knocking on the floor would just look weird.

Two hours later and at least a hundred knocks later, Yellow stumbled on a weird sounding floor. She knocked again.

"Thump Thump."

Then she knocked on the wood beside it.

"Thwack Thwack."

She looked at me and smiled.

"I think we found it!" She said excitedly.

Green went home early, he didn't see the point of staying in work anymore. He had a sudden burst of emotion that was all to unfamiliar to him. Green just wanted to go home and to be greeted by that annoying woman. He unlocked the door and stepped inside the house, taking off his work shoes and changing them to slippers.

"Blue?" He called.

There was a shuffle and a 'bang' and some skittish noises that made Green wonder what she was doing up there. He decided that he should check on her, make sure she's still in one piece.

"I'm coming up, Blue!" He yelled.

"W-wait!" Blue replied back with another shuffle.

Green reached the knob and turned the knob. Once he opened the door, all he could do was stare at the sight before him. Hurt, anguish and jealousy swirled inside his stomach.

"Green!"

A/N: Great to be back, lol. I have had some difficulties with this chapter, mainly because I have a lot of things going on. :D and let me tell y'all


End file.
